


Holt Family Dinner

by AstroAaron



Series: Pidge & Lance, Sitting In A Tree [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Dinner, Drabble, Embarrassment, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAaron/pseuds/AstroAaron
Summary: Lance & Pidge have been dating for a while. Which means, it was time for him to have dinner with the family. (Reupload)This work is part of a trade.





	Holt Family Dinner

“So.” Colleen Holt began, “How long have you two been dating again?”

Lance finished his first bite of dinner. 

“Well, about 6 or 7 months now,” Lance replied. Katie, looking at her boyfriend, discretely put two fingers on the edge of the table. “Sorry. I meant 8 or 9.”

“You can’t remember when you started dating my daughter?” Colleen asked coyly. Lance could only stammer trying to answer the nitpicking question.

“Sweetie,” Sam intervened. “Let’s let Lance get a few bites in before assaulting him with questions.”

“Thank you, sir,” Lance replied. He then proceeded to fork down freshly made broccoli along with sliced roast beef and pilaf rice. Lance’s table manners were still present. But Colleen couldn’t help but wonder if the speed this College sophomore was blazing through her food would come back to haunt him. Matt Holt, the eldest son, was wondering if he could taste the seasonings if he only had the food in his mouth for less than five seconds. Katie Holt just held an uninterested look. 

‘So this is the man I fell in love with huh?’ she thought to herself watching Lance hoof down another broccoli cut. “Uh, Lance,” Katie spoke up. “You know this isn’t a race right?”

Lance swallowed, “I thought Matt said we were having dinner before his robot…thing.”

Matt chuckled, “Demonstration. And it’s at 8. We’ve got quite some time for a few questions.”

Lance blushed in embarrassment, “oh.”

“For example,” Sam continued, “What’re you majoring in at the university Lance?” 

Lance relaxed, if only a little.

“Marine Biology.” He answered. “I’ve always loved swimming, which is how I got my scholarship, and I wanna explore the ocean as much as possible.”

“So you decided to join the swim team to research animals?” Colleen asked. 

Katie winced tugging her pant leg. Her mother was definitely up to something.

“If I can’t obtain one dream, I’ll have another on the backstroke.” Initiate the finger guns and toothy grin, and you have Lance being a dork. Normally, Katie loved when her boyfriend was a little goofy. But, like bringing out baby pictures, it was the last thing she wanted to see with her parents in the room.

“I’m not surprised my little girl picked a ‘punny’ guy.” Sam joked. Colleen pinched the bridge of her nose trying not to snicker at her husband. Katie just sighed. Matt didn’t even try to hide his amusement.

“Dad, please,” Katie asked. “Don’t start with the puns. It’s bad enough when Lance does it when I’m trying to sleep.”

“Trying to sleep?” Colleen repeated. “Why would he be in your dorm when you’re trying to sleep?”

Katie’s eyes shot open realizing she’s going to have to lie to her parents. Something she’s never been good at. Anyone else, no problem. But that raised brow her father was giving wasn’t helping her creative thinking at the moment.

Katie began, “Uhm. Well. We have study sessions together for trigonometry. With Hunk & Allura as well. And we have them pretty late. Cause…Lance…uh…well they start out pretty early but he tends to struggle with it. So when it gets late, Lance tells me bad jokes to keep me awake.”

Matt didn’t say anything. He just showed a half-lidded expression giving his sister a disapproving notion. As if to say, ‘was that the best you could come up with?’ Not only was it her best, but it didn’t even work.

“Lance, you know Matt has a degree in trigonometry. Wouldn’t it be easier to ask an actual teacher?” Colleen pestered.

“Well, I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend.” It was clear to everyone in the room that Lance's smile was no longer working on Mrs. Holt.

“By keeping her up at night?” She questioned.

“She doesn’t seem to mind.” Lance joked. At this point, Matt was the only one in a relaxed position. “I mean, she never told me it was having any negative effects.”

“I seriously doubt Katie would keep that to herself.”

“Mom!" Katie spoke up, sighing between the words, "It’s fine. Really.”

“My point exactly,” Colleen said. “Katie has always been a straightforward girl. So I find it hard to believe this is the first you’ve heard of it."

“Okay. You guys want the truth?”

Sam crossed his arms, “I’d appreciate that.”

“Pidge crashes at my apartment every now and again because the campus security sucks and if I dropped her off at the dorms late at night regularly, the one-dimensional valley girls would start spreading rumors. We didn’t mention this because it’s kind of sounds unbelievable for me to have my girlfriend over regularly and not to be having sex with her.”

Katie face-palmed. Sam uncrossed his arms. Colleen rubbed her temple. Matt kept eating his dinner enjoying the show.

“Katie," Sam asked, "Is this true?”

The young woman was approaching exhaustion at this point. 

“Well, we do call the head of security ‘Chief Wiggum’.”

“We do,” Matt added.

“I have a question,” Lance said.

Katie whispered to herself, “Oh dear God, no.”

He began, “Pidge & I are adults. It’s great that you two care about our relationship, and I thank you for giving me a chance. But honestly, Pidge tells me she’s happy with me. So that’s all I need to know if she is happy with me. I know I love her. So, I'm gonna ask Pidge something now.”

There was a slight dread in her voice, “Yeah?”

“Anything I can do to make you happier than you were yesterday?” Lance asked.

She shrugged, “…Put the toilet seat down, you gross sea lion.”

“Ha-Ha! Deal!”

Colleen smacked the table laughing so hard snorts could be heard. Matt soon followed without assaulting the furniture. Sam, having heard this exact request from his wife, could only laugh an embarrassed snicker.

!

Matt patted his pockets making sure everything he needed was there and not back inside the house. His phone, keys, script, wallet, and gum were all there. He looked down the walkway seeing Lance opening the passenger door to his Gran Torino. Entering the refurbished car was Lance's girlfriend. Katie Holt, Matt's precious little sister. He had that title for her in mind upon seeing her smile at Lance. His little sister was 18 with a boyfriend, college dorm and part-time job. But no matter what her age, he still saw that kid who hacked their dad's computer at age 9.

"Hey, Lance," Matt said.

"What's up?" he responded.

Matt walked up to him a little unsure of what to ask. He wanted to say something about treating Katie well, but that would be redundant. Perhaps something about their future together? Then again, the two did just survive his parent's interrogation. By the time Matt reached arms distance of Lance, he had to blurt something out.

"So...what were you two actually doing in her dorm?"

Lance answered with no fear or even hesitation.

"Dude. We were banging."

Katie's head could be heard slamming against the dashboard.

"...I do not care for you right now."

END


End file.
